


we go

by dear_dunyazade



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_dunyazade/pseuds/dear_dunyazade
Summary: hulk is out, and reflects





	we go

it has been weeks or months since we were out // it is cold it is pale it is heavy it is small too small for us // we must fight fight fight our hands itch our legs are fire the world is ready for us again //

there is red there is black there is white // there is a human he is red and he is black and he is white and he is scared he should not be scared we will protect him // he tells us where to go so we listen

there is yellow and blue and red and white // there is a woman she is yellow and blue and red and white and she is calm // this woman is calm and has no nervousness we like this woman she speaks to us clearly and does not look upset when we do not answer with words // the words will not come the woman understands and lets us go // the woman is a Captain we do not know that word but it is a good word it is not like General // General is fear General is angry General is hurt // Captain is firm but Captain is good Captain is understanding 

th - or Thor thor T-h-o-r r-o-h-T this is a nice name // banner agrees banner never agrees banner agrees today

there is green and black // we must fight

——

the fight is over // Thor is here Thor is smiling and happy // we saved a friend

banner says we must go // we must not go // banner says yes we must banner says they are afraid // it has been so many moons since we have been out // the desert must be sad without us there // we are sad without the desert we are sad with the desert // 

banner says we must go // so we go


End file.
